


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [17]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bedroom Sex, Blond Sungjong, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, Hojong-centric, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Work In Progress, the other members are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**7:57 AM**

Sungjong is awoken by a hand running through his blond hair.He opens his eyes to see Howon looking down at him fondly.

Sungjong gives him a tired smile."Good morning hyung."He almost mumbles and Howon smiles back at him."Good morning my love."He says as he plants a kiss onto Sungjong's forehead.


End file.
